Chapter 2 Z Fighters vs the Kuriza Force!
Chapter 2 Friezas Fallen Race Piccolo Gohan and the Z Fighters hide surpressing there power levels "this guy isint very strong we can take him" said Piccolo "Yeh!" said Gohan "wait a minute that guy's a Saiyan!" said Krillin "impossible only me my Daddy and Vegeta are the last Saiyans alive!" said Gohan "no he has a tail he is a Saiyan" said Tien pointing to Onio. "im sensing some pretty good power levels 10,000-12,000" said Onion "to you mayby but nothing to me!" said Zwi "shut up!" said Onio "transform the Saiyan that killed my father also has a son who is a Saiyan there's also a very power full Namekian there power level is around 1million transform or else you'r finshied!" said Kuriza "Transform!" said Krillin "Piccolo how do they no about use!" said Gohan "i dont no that creature looks like Frieza there proably from the same race!" said Piccolo. Kuriza Powered up his power trippled so Onio powered up to Thats when the transformations begone first was Zwi he looked just like Kwi a pruple auroa of mist surronded him he screamed then he transformed into his second for he was a huge Blue Alien Monster "wow!" said Tien Zago the Yellow Monster became a giant Yellow monster with horns growing out of his back Tarhids muscles poped the Soilders had transformed. #Kuriza 1st form Powered Up 1,200,000 #Onio Powered Up 256,000 #Zwi Final Form 860,000 #Zago Final Form 1,064,000 #Tarhid Final Form 678,000 Kurizas soilders were now super buff and much stronger 5 times. "Thats it im going in! im going to defeat these Monsters!" said Piccolo the Namekian Warrior flew over to Kuriza "wait up Piccolo!" said Gohan "im in to!" said Tien flying of Chiaotzu fallowed him so did Krillin and Yamcha Yajirobe and Bulma were in the space car waching. "who the hell are you!" said Piccolo "you'r from Friezas Race!" said Tien "oh yes he is he is Friezas son the all mighty Kuriza and he has come to earth for revenge! you stupid Namekian and you Saiyan Brat" said Zwi "why dont i kill you!" said Piccolo "let's play a little game i want the one called Goku so ill kill you first then him heres the game each of you'r fighters fight one of mying!" said Kuriza "fine!" said Gohan. "i'll fight first!" said Tien "Tien let me or Piccolo fight first!" said Gohan "no were all gonna have to fight" said Piccolo "Tien you can go first just dont get killed!" said Piccolo "be carefull Tien!" said Chiaotzu worrying about his best friend "let's go Tien!" said Chiaotzu "yeh lets go Tien beat these space Villains!" said Yamcha rooting his friend on "yeh woop em Tien!" said Krillin. "all right can i go first lord Kuriza i wanna squash this pathetic Human Bug!" said Tarhid the big musclear human was in his final form "sure" said Kuriza "Okay time for you to die!" said Tarhid "we'll see about that!" said Tien. #Piccolo with Weights 1,500,000 #Piccolo with Weights Supressing Full Power 7980 #Gohan 1,135,000 #Gohan Supressing Full Power 6909 #Tien 663,000 #Tien Full Power 710,000 #Tien Supressing Full Power 7034 #Krillin 431,000 #Krillin Supressing Full Power 4500 #Yamcha 321,000 #Yamcha Supressing Full Power 2340 #Chiaotzu 45,000 #Ciaotzu Supressing Full power 980 #Yajirobe 970 #Bulma 4 "Lemme read you'r power level Human!" "let's see you'r at 500,000!" "ill destroy you!" said Tarhid "we'll see let's do this!" said Tien Tarhid and Tien flew in the air Tarhid threw several punchs at Tien who dodged each one then Tien landed a Kick on Tahrids Face the Giant screamed in anger and charged Tien grabbing him kneeing him in the face Tien then elbowed Tahrid hard "Dodon Ray!" yelled Tien firing a Yellow Energy Blast at the huge Tahrid Tarhid was hit by the Yellow Blast then went soring in the air thats when Tien slammed his elbow into Tahrid which caused him to cough up blood "Tracor Disk!" screamed Tharid trowing a red disk at Tien who dodged it the Disk then came straight for Tien who grabbed it then threw it back the blade struck the big Villain causing him to bleed from his mouth "You Earthling! you Fucking Bastard! thats impossible my Power levels higher then you'rs! myings 678,000 you'rs is just 500,000!" screamed Tahrid Tien chuckled "you see i was supressing my full power check you'r scouter again!" said Tien "what you'r power levels at 680,000 and rising!" said Tahrid "go Tien!" said Chiaotzu Tahrid charged at Tien throwing Punchs Tien kicked him in the face sending him crashing down Tahrid then smiled "all right then how about i fry you'r little friend!" said Tahrid pointing his finger at Chiaotzu and a blue beam began to appear out of his finger tipes "Chiaotzu!" said Tien "No!" screamed Chiaotzu before eny of the Z Fighters could stop Tharids blast "Solar Flare!" yelled Tien bliding the Villain "ahahah!" then Tien punched Tharid in the face Tharid began bleeding then Tien sent him crashing to the ground Tharid was bleeding "yeh way to win Tien!" said Chiaotzu Tiens friends congrajulated him "help me lord Kuriza!" said Tharid "can i do the honors Master Kuriza!" said Zwi "sure" said Kuriza thats when Kwi shot a yellow beam from his mouth which blew up Tharid "wow! these guys show no mercy!" said Yamcha "wow oh man!" said Krillin. Category:Constinet Gr Category:Dragon Ball SM